DeathNote: Rem's Story
by Rachie-girl
Summary: What if Shinigamis were human before they were Shinigamis? What happened to turn them into Shinigamis? Just a short little one shot. Mild swearing and violence.


**Hi everyone. Here's just a little Death Note one shot. Hope you love it!!!**

* * *

Rachelle Elizabeth Malinovskii

Well....she used to be anyway.

Rachelle Malinovskii was born in Russia, 1644. Not a great time for her.

Even as a child, she was treated worse than everyone else. She wasn't allowed to play with the other kids, cause she was considered vermin, dirt, the lowest of the low. No one even touched her.

She was very unlucky in many ways, both of her parents hated her, her father rarely even spoke to her. She had no friends, no toys, no new clothes (she had been wearing the same outfit since she was born basically), no sense of hygiene, and was always hungry.

But in one way, she was very fortunate....if you looked at it from the right angle. You see, when Rachelle was 4, she had found a Death Note.

And ever since then, she had been killing all of those who had hurt her....starting with her parents.

She couldn't use the Death Note at first, she couldn't read or write. But when the Shinigami came, it taught her how to do so. This Shinigami was a poor, sad looking creature known as Gelus. Poor little Gelus was so frightened of her. Her! A girl of only 4 years. But Gelus was a sad little thing, easily swayed and easily controlled.

Gelus taught her to read and write, and then she did away with her parents. She quickly made the deal with Gelus for the Shinigami eyes, and she killed everyone who had ever done her wrong.

Gelus soon became so afraid of her, he went back to the Shinigami realm. She laughed when she figured this out.

20 years later, Rachelle still had the Death Note. She had been thrown from orphanage to orphanage since her parents 'mysterious' death, and always murdered those who didn't want her.

She had become quite insane, killing for no other reason then to kill. The Death Note was a drug for her, and she began to attract a lot of attention.

The police wanted her Death Note, the military wanted her Death Note, and a number of others wanted her Death Note. There was a price so high on her head, she could basically feel the weight of it when she walked around.

She had never been good at hiding, never felt the need, so it wasn't that surprising when someone found her and was after her. She disposed of him within a matter of seconds. What was surprising was when what looked like the entire Russian army found her seconds later.

Rachele ran through forest, guns shots ringing after her. She couldn't run fast, she was a malnourished 24 year old, the army caught up with her easily.

She screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure when a bullet tore threw her boney arm. Many of the men slowed down slightly, startled by her scream.

She never stopped, she wrote down name after name with her good arm, and howled with laughter as man after man fell.

Another bullet hit her thigh, severing a main artery. She laughed this time, an insane, terrible sounding laugh.

She fell to the ground, tumbling and scraping and bruising her already beat up body.

The men formed a circle around her, every gun pointed at her head. She laughed again, rocking backward slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" One of the men asked another.

"You...you're all going to die!" Her red eyes glowed with insane delight as she rocked backwards and forwards, her hurt arm in her lap. She wrote down 3 names, just 3, before they realized what she was doing and opened fire. She laughed and screamed as they did so, quivering and shaking as her last breath left her body. She looked up at the shadow that had formed over her head, and recognized it immediately.

"Gelus....." She whispered, smiling, before her heart beat stopped, her lungs stopped breathing, and her eyes froze wide open, an evil smile plastered on her face.

That was the last thing she remembered. Of her human life anyway.

"Rachelle Malinovskii." The name tasted foreign on her tongue, having not said it in so many a year.

"What was that?" Daril Ghiroza asked her, her skeleton pile tumbling over.

"Nothing." She turned and began walking away.

"Hey! Where you going?" The other Shinigami asked.

"To see Gelus, I hear his human is dying today." She was curious, how could so evolved a creature fall in love with such a feeble and barbaric thing such as a human?

"That poor bastard, always watching that stupid puddle..." Daril began stacking her skeletons once more.

**A FEW HOURS LATER......**

She stood over Gelus, watching as the shinigami scribbled a name down in his messy scrawl.

"No, don't!" She advised, but made no real effort to stop him. 40 seconds went by, and she watched in amazement as Gelus turned into dust right before her eyes.

She leaned over and picked up the Death Note. She looked over the ashes and into the human realm.

"Hmm...Misa Amane...." The human name did not taste like dirt on her tongue. She was shocked by this. "I suppose it is her right." There was no real emotion in her voice. She spread her wings and flew down into the human realm.

She dropped the Death Note right in front of the girl.

"Hmm, what's this?" Misa said in her cheery voice. She picked up the strange notebook that had so suddenly dropped in front of her.

She looked up and nearly screamed at the large white creature that was standing 4 inches away from her.

"Misa Amane. My name is Rem."

* * *

**The rest of the story all of you Death Note fans know. I just got struck by inspiration after thinking about 'what if Rem was human before she was Shinigami? What happened to her?'. Hoped you liked it R&R.**

**Rachie-girl~**


End file.
